


the waterfall

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Tentacle Sex, go ahead and add me to your burn list i deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I touch you, Tobio?”</p><p>The question catches him off guard, which strikes Tobio as something that should be impossible at this point. He feels like he should have no space left in him to be surprised. “Um, sure,” he says, because who is he to deny a strange octopus-person anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [souldews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/gifts).



> lmfao.jpg

Tobio steps out of the water and climbs back up on the rocks where he left his shoes and all his clothes. He lies back on the broad, flat surface and lets the sun sink into his skin as he pants, out of breath from what he’s just done. Once you’ve stepped off the edge, jumping off a waterfall is equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. He really doesn’t think he needs to try it again. It took him twenty minutes to get himself to jump the first time, and now that he knows what it’s like, he imagines it’ll take a lot longer.

“Hello!”

Tobio snaps forward, grabbing instinctively for his clothes and covering himself with the bundle of them, looking around for whoever belonged to that voice. He finds him about five meters in front of him, only his head and shoulders visible above the water. “Sorry,” Tobio blurts out, “I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

The guy cocks his head to the side. “What are you sorry for?”

Tobio stares at him for a moment, subtly shifting his eyes down to check that yes, he is actually not wearing anything. “Um, for being naked?”

He shifts his head to the other side. “What’s naked?”

“Um,” Tobio says.

“Oh, that’s a human thing, right?”

Tobio is completely and totally baffled. “Human thing?” he repeats dumbly. What the hell is happening?

The guy suddenly sinks down under the water. There’s barely any disturbance on the surface, but he reappears three meters closer, somehow faster than Tobio expected. But then he gets an explanation.

Because the water closer to the rocks isn’t as deep, he can see through to the rocks and everything else below the surface. What he sees is that this guy doesn’t have any legs. Well, actually, that’s not true at all. He does have legs, but they don’t have any joints, and there are eight of them.

Tobio’s eyes go wider than he thought was possible. He can’t stop staring, which he knows is rude, but this guy is literally half octopus, and he thinks anyone would have to stare at that. “Y-You’re—”

“Tooru!”

Tobio blinks slowly, looks briefly up at his face. “What?”

“That’s my name.” He smiles and moves closer. Tobio watches with stunned interest as the tentacles stretch forward over the rocks and tighten up, pulling him forward. They’re kind of…beautiful, too. They’re purple on top, fading to red closer to the edges, and yellow speckles all over, with white suction cups underneath. The way they twist and curl smoothly through the water reminds him of the way water itself flows gently over anything that it comes across. He’s so enthralled that he barely even notices when Tooru has climbed up the rock in front of him. “So what’s your name?”

The manners that Tobio’s parents spent years drilling into his head are forcing him to override his mind’s frantic insistence that this is the single strangest thing he’s ever witnessed. “Tobio,” he says slowly, still staring.

“Can I touch you, Tobio?”

The question catches him off guard, which strikes Tobio as something that should be impossible at this point. He feels like he should have no space left in him to be surprised. “Um, sure,” he says, because who is he to deny a strange octopus-person anything?

Somehow, he’s expecting Tooru to touch him with his hands, since he appears human from the waist up, and has them. But he scoots closer on the rock with his tentacles, and then moves _them_ over his body.

They start at his legs, curling curiously over his feet, around his ankles, up his calves and around his bent knees. The sensation is strange. They’re cold, for one thing, not warm, like he somehow predicted. He blearily realizes octopus are cold-blooded, and that’s probably why. The other thing is the suckers, which do stick to him, but not in the way he would have expected. He thought it would be like a hard, almost painful pull, but it feels a lot more like a light tightness across his skin. When they come off, it feels like scotch tape, but without ripping out any of his hair. It’s kind of…nice, actually.

Tooru is looking at his body intently, as if watching his appendages move over it helps him understand Tobio’s legs. Tobio is just watching the tentacles come closer and closer to his crotch until they brush along the edge of his clothes. “Can you move those?” Tooru asks, looking up at his face with a completely innocent expression.

Tobio feels himself starting to go red, but at the same time, the question is asked in such a way that it doesn’t feel like Tooru’s trying to get into his pants (figuratively, of course; clearly he’s not even wearing pants at the moment). He can guess he’s the first human Tooru’s ever seen, and this is just animal curiosity. It would be hypocritical of him to hold it against him, when he can’t stop staring at parts of Tooru’s body either. So he gathers up his clothes and moves them aside wordlessly.

Tooru peers at him. He moves his tentacles slowly along Tobio’s thighs, almost circling around him, as if afraid to touch. But human genitalia probably looks weird to someone who’s never seen it before. He’s not sure he feels about the idea of octopus tentacles on his dick, and he’s in the process of working up the nerve to say something, while at the same time he’s trying to figure out how to explain why not without sounding creepy, and then it becomes too late.

The first tentacle curls around him gently, and Tobio can feel the suckers on it more acutely than he could on his legs, and he has to bite his lip to keep from making any sound. He doesn’t think Tooru notices him, since he’s not looking at his face. He winds the tentacle around Tobio’s cock, seeming to try to figure it out by gently squeezing it. Tobio curls his toes and drags his feet back along the rock slightly, trying to figure out what he’s going to do now that he’s actually getting hard.

He somehow doesn’t see the second tentacle slide up the rock between his legs until he feels something poking at his asshole, and then it’s too late to say anything because Tooru has pushed it in.

Tobio does make a noise now, a loud gasp, and Tooru looks up suddenly at his face. “Does that hurt?”

How to answer this question.

The tentacles are slicker than Tobio had thought they were, on the side that doesn’t have suckers. They’ve got a slick, velvety smoothness to them, almost like an animal’s fur, but wetter, of course. Even though the one around his increasingly stiff cock and the one in his ass are barely now that he’s actually made a sound, they’re still twitching and twirling just slightly, as if Tooru can’t control them down to the very last movement.

Technically, the answer to his question is a simple ‘No.’ But the longer, more complicated answer is that it feels good, amazing, like nothing he’s ever experienced before, please don’t stop. But how do you ask this of a person, who is also an octopus, who you don’t even know?

Tobio decides to go with the simple answer, mostly because he’s a bit too overwhelmed by this entire situation to reason out anything else. “No,” he breathes out.

Tooru leans in closer and seems to shift the tentacle further into him, just slightly. “Do you like it?” he asks cautiously.

Tobio’s looking at his face for once. His eyes are big and wide, but the color is interesting. They’re brown, but they seem to glow almost gold. His brown bangs stick to his face, but his hair is drying unnaturally quickly, as if it’s made of something different than human hair, and it’s lifting up at the back and on the sides. His skin is pale, almost white, and Tobio has to remind himself again that he’s probably cold blooded.

Basically, if he were going to be fucked by a sea monster, he figures there could be less attractive sea monsters. “ _Yes_.” Half the word gets stuck in his throat, but Tooru seems to understand.

“I like it too. You’re warm,” he says, smiling gently again. He moves the tentacle a little further into his ass, seeking the pleasant sensation, and Tobio shivers.

He feels dirty. He’s getting off on this, even though Tooru is just exploring him as a fascinating new species. He feels like he’s taking advantage of him, of his weird tentacles, even though Tooru was the one who went and stuck them around places he probably shouldn’t have. But Tobio didn’t stop him, and that’s on him. Tooru just likes it because it’s warm.

Tobio swallows and looks at him. “I should p-probably tell you— _Ahh_ —” Tooru pushes the tentacle in his ass even further and starts squirming it around more actively than before, flicking against his insides and bumping against his prostate. The one on his cock is twisting around, turning around on itself until the slimy, smooth part of it is curled around him instead of the suckers. He’s coiling that one tighter, moving it up and around so no part of him isn’t covered.

“Tell me what?” Tooru asks sweetly. This time when Tobio looks at him, he’s bent forward on the rock, leaning on his forearms between Tobio’s legs. His grin is more devilish, showing a small sliver of teeth behind those pale lips.

Tobio meets Tooru’s eyes, and catches on to the sharp intelligence in them, and realizes, he _knows_. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

There’s a moment of mutual understanding between the two of them where neither of them says anything, just looks at the other, and then Tooru’s drawing his tentacle out and then coiling it and pushing it thick and deep into Tobio.

Tobio lets out a choked moan and his shaking arms collapse under him so he falls back up on the rock, opening himself up further to Tooru. The appendage wrapped backwards around his cock is curling and slipping around him, wet and slippery with whatever kind of substance coats Tooru’s skin. It squeezes as it slides over and around him, and Tobio lets out short moans with every few pumps it gives him.

More tentacles wrap around his legs, curling more tightly this time. He can feel the suckers on his thighs and under his knees now, squeezing his skin in small little circles with a decent bit of pressure, but it still feels strangely pleasant. Tooru moves his legs apart with ease and watches him fall to pieces with a lazy smile on his face.

The tentacle in his ass is thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace now. It’s cold and slimy in a way unlike lube, more an indication of natural secretions than something made specifically for sex. The suckers don’t stick to him, but are thick and bumpy as they slip in and out of his hole, adding another level of overwhelming sensation. The whole tentacle pushes in thin, not having enough structure in it to fill him up like a cock, but bunches on itself as it pulls out.

Tooru hums a soft little melody as he fucks Tobio, as if he’s doing something as innocuous as making tea or cleaning the kitchen counters, not that Tobio expects an octopus to have ever done either of those things. “Humans are so interesting,” he coos softly, a mockery of his former pretend innocence. Tobio feels saliva leaking out of his mouth from it being open and panting so long. Tooru’s eyes flick away from his cock and ass and up to his face, showing that same flash of dangerous intelligence. “You want another?” he asks, intonation finally giving away his true intentions.

Tobio nods, gently at first, and then harder. His breath catches in his throat and he whimpers when the tentacle pulls out of him almost completely. The thin tip stays pressed just into his ass, and he feels the other twining up around it outside of him before both of them plunge deep into him. Tobio throws his head back and moans, his cock giving a hard twitch. It’s thicker than a normal cock now, stretching his hole wide. The tentacles curl and writhe in him, lifting and thickening to push against the spot that makes him groan and shake.

He whimpers and moans, an odd, contrasting sound to the light little song Tooru is still humming. His cock is throbbing and leaking under Tooru’s attention as the gentle, pulsating squeezes ease more dribbles of precum from him. Tobio is rolling his hips against it and the ones in his ass, whole body shaking against the rock he’s lying on. As his moans escalate, Tooru works his appendages faster, pumping in and out and around him. They spread his legs wider and lift him slightly, one going to support his back so the ones in his ass can fuck harder and deeper into him.

He finally comes with a loud, wrecked moan. He gasps and quivers as the tentacles continue to pound into him and milk his cock for every last drop of cum. Tooru withdraws them late and slowly after his orgasm, making him twitch at the feeling of emptiness. He also feels strangely cold, not being touched now, even though the one touching him was cold to begin with. He pants on the rock and tries to soak in the warmth of the sun.

Tobio doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s waking up, still lying on the sun baked rock. At first he’s convinced it was a dream, but then he looks down at himself and sees dozens of different-sized circular hickies dotted across his legs. Even this could be explained by a rouge octopus attack if not for the dull achy feeling of a recent fuck in his ass, and the fact that Tooru pops his head out of the water as he’s examining himself.

“Did you have a nice nap?” he asks, taking on the ‘politely conversational’ act this time.

Tobio stares at him, unsure of how to respond in this situation. He feels like this is fairly reasonable, given the profound strangeness of the situation.

Tooru snorts. “What, are you suddenly shy?” He moves closer to the rocks again and crosses his arms on the rock next to Tobio, leaning his head on them with the rest of his body submerged in the water.

Tobio wordlessly slips off the rock and into the water next to him. It’s freezing cold, and he tries to ignore the shiver that runs through him (it’s harder to acclimate when you’re not jumping off a waterfall). He moves close to Tooru, putting an arm on his waist when he straightens up off the rock, and leans in to kiss him.

Tooru’s mouth is as cold as the rest of him, and as Tobio is kissing him, he doesn’t move. Tobio presses his tongue at the seam of his lips, trying to get him to take the hint. He opens his mouth cautiously and Tobio presses his tongue into Tooru’s mouth. Tooru pulls back after a second, looking up at him with a confused expression.

“You know how to fuck people but you don’t know how to kiss them?” Tobio asks incredulously.

Tooru shrugs, dropping the baffled look in exchange for one of indifference. “Apparently not.” He smiles innocently again. “I guess we both showed each other something new today.”

Tobio feels like this is kind of an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know the real me.


End file.
